Antiquus
Antiquus '''or the '''Ancient Dimension is a fertile planet that is inhabited by a race of humans that possess great longevity called Ancients '''or '''Antiquians. This planet is also inhabited by various mythological beasts. This planet is located within the Tetra Cosmic Sector 'in the Heluxion Solar System, together with Kinemancia, Electrochroma, and Reathmos. History The Creation The planet is believed to be created by PHOTOS the Ancient Omni, a supreme deity without beginning or end. In the Arcane Scroll of the Ancients, it is written that he also molded the first Antiquus Ancient named Omnia. She conceived 6 daughters which inherited her powers which are separated into six elements. Supercontinent Separation Known Inhabitants Deificians This species of Ancient belong to the Deity rank. They don't seem to be perfectly deific (e.g. Ancient Kings). They are full-blooded Antiquians, being able to unleash the maximum potential of their supreme powers that can defy the laws of nature. Joshua, Ventilus King Thomas, Benthos King Ray, Geomus King Louie, Pyronia King Dan, Cryolus King Peter, Astralus King Arthur, Diablodia King Jameski, Electronia King Aero, Deific Wind Pyro, Deific Flame Aqua, Deific Ocean Terra, Divine Earth Cryo, Deific Crystal Astralia, Divine Space Psireff, Deific Darkness Fulmino, Deific Thunder Draconians Draconians are unique Ancients that descended from the dragon twin of Pyro, Deific Flame. They possesses powers other Ancients cannot do. Rey the Naga Knight Flarius, Draconia King Omniadescendians Omniadescendians are very powerful Ancients which possess the very core power of the elements they wield. They are the daughters of Omnia, the first Antiquian. Their powers are even stronger than the Deific Rulers and the Lesser Deific Kings, signifying that the Deific Rulers are their sons and the Lesser Ones are their descendants. Innia, Shining Light Innia is the Omniadescendian of Light and Thunder. She is Omnia's first daughter and was greatly blessed by PHOTOS with immortality and a peculiar ability called Manageable Conception, in which the wielder of the ability can conceive children painlessly regardless of number. Amorea was her only daughter, passing to her the Manageable Conception as well. However, only Innia can do this ability without involving any entity, by magically molding biological material inside her womb and infusing with life, while PHOTOS Himself creates the soul to meld with the material. Amorea, Seraph of Love Helia, Everblazing Fire Crya, Absolute Zero Gaia, Prime Vitality Hydra, Benthic Abyss Aera, Force of Ruin Homofenixians *Suma, Phoenix Dragoon *Magna, Phoenix Dragooness Imisial Deificians Tetral Deificians Continents 'Ventilus Ventilus is the Wind Continent of Ancient Dimension that is led by Joshua the Ventilus King. Its central country is Cryoglen and its capital city is Avalaera, where the Thunderous Tornado Castle is located. 'Pyronia' Pyronia is the Fire Continent of Ancient Dimension that is being led by Louie the Pyronia King. 'Benthos' Benthos is the Water Continent of Ancient Dimension that is being led by Thomas the Benthos King. 'Geomus' Geomus is the Earth Continent of Ancient Dimension that is being led by Jetris the Geomus King. 'Zynari' Zynari is the Astral Continent of Ancient Dimension that is being led by Patel the Astralus King. 'Cryolus' Cryolus is the Ice Continent of Ancient Dimension that is being led by Noah the Cryolus King. 'Diablodia' Diablodia is the Dark Continent of Ancient Dimension that is being led by Arthur the Diablodia King. 'Electronia' Electronia is the Lightning Continent of Ancient Dimension that is being led by Jameskie the Electronia King. Continental Castles *Thunderous Tornado in Ventilus *Scorch Magma in Pyronia *Tide Typhoon in Benthos *Subterrenean Sandstorm in Geomus *Soul Tower in Zynari *Blizzard Frost in Cryolus *Dark Phage in Diablodia *Shock Storm in Electronia Overall Climate 1 year ago, the continent Ventilus is the source of cold weather. One year, a continent named Cryolus, formed. It is now the source of cold weather, because of its pure frozen land. The continents Pyramus & Pyronia are the sources of hot weather. Astronomical Info It has 8 moons that correspond in a continent. *Ventilus - Bhrizzion *Pyronia - Phleimis *Seaborgia - Maraaze *Pyramus - Gizidius *Zynari - Oscurum *Cryolus - Aarkterria *Diablodia - Gaiyya *Electronia - Pholmini According to Ancient Battle Chapter 3, the moon Gaiyya did the eclipse which is a sign of a inevitable dark hour. Sacred Gems 'Lunacites' Bhrizzite Phleimite Maraazite Gizidite Oscurite Aarktite Gaiyyite Pholmite 'Continites' Venticite Pyrocite Seaborcite Pyramucite Cryocite Diablocite Electrocite 'Uniquicites' Zucorrchite Glaciacite Dracocite Arachnite Amalgamite This rare mineral is only found in Sky Temple. This temple is rich in amalgamite, which only forms in the corners of the temple. Its peculiar ability is that it can completely meld two or more inanimate objects into a new object. It can also fuse large objects. It was found by I.T.S. and has began further research about the mineral. A formidable invention called "Amalgam's Eye" was created to fuse their robots to increase power. Ally Races C'hromasapiens - '''Ancients were close friends with the distinct Chromasapiens, which hail from the planet Electrochroma. King Gamma and King Polaris made a pact, that they must help each other, for wealth and affliction. Enemy Races '''DISCLAIMER: THESE RACES DO NOT BELONG TO THIS DATABASE. EVIL RAHKSHI IS JUST A FANONICAL RACE DERIVED FROM RAHKSHI, WHICH BELONGS TO LEGO®'S BIONICLE. THE YAUTJA RACE BELONGS TO PREDATOR.' 'Evil Rahkshi '(fanon) - Antiquians have warred against the invading Evil Rahkshi. The Antiquians evetually won the battle and they sealed the Evil Rahkshi in separate rune tombs, all around AD. The Evil Rahkshi referred the Antiquians as "Overlanders", which is an insult. 'Yautja '(Predators) - As Yautjas hunt for dangerous species, including humans, Antiquians were no exception. They warred centuries ago. Eventually, the war went to nowhere, so no one won. Trivia TBA Category:Planets Category:Dimensions